A tu lado, todo es mejor
by Astrid Hofferson 01
Summary: One-Shot/AU: ¿Que pasaria si en un recorrido encuentras a alguien?¿Y si ese alguien es tu vecino? Una historia que nos demuestra que de un encuentro casual puedes hallar a la persona que estuviste esperando toda tu vida.


**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. Espero les guste este fic.**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece. _Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._**

A tu lado, todo es mejor.

Acababa de mudarme a Berk, el cambio sería difícil, pero ya saben como es, "Nueva familia, nueva vida". Seguramente no sabrán a lo que me refiero, asíque se los explicaré. Hasta hace una semana vivía en México. Mi vida era considerablemente buena, tenía muy buenos padres, iba a una gran escuela, pero todo cambiaría cuando un incendio en el 10 de Septiembre de 2014 me arrebato a mi familia. Lo peor es que esa noche no era nada mas y nada menos que, exacto, mi cumpleaños. Excelente regalo, ¿Verdad? Bueno, el punto es que tengo que vivir con mis tíos que están aquí, en Berk, por lo que esa es la razón de mi viaje. Cuando llegué me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Mis tíos siempre me han querido como si fuera su propia hija porque, bueno, eso es lo que hacen los tíos sin hijos. Luego de que me llevaran a "mi nueva casa" y de que yo desempacara, decidí salir a la calle, ya que en frente había una plaza que estaba desierta, y a mi me encanta estar sola.

Al llegar a la plaza comencé a caminar. Había una innumerable cantidad de árboles en ella. De pronto, comencé a escuchar un leve sollozo. Me acerqué hacia donde este provenía. Un chico castaño estaba reclinado, con sus piernas dobladas y sus rodillas en su pecho, con sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas y no podía ver su rostro porque este se encontraba hundido en sus brazos.

Astrid:- Ey, no llores.

El chico pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, ya que elevo la cabeza para dejar ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, que estaban rojos, parecía haber estado llorando un buen rato.

- Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres?

Astrid:- Astrid Hofferson, soy nueva en el vecindario, ¿Y tú?

- Hipo Haddock, pero yo no soy nuevo, mi padre es el alcalde de Berk.

Astrid:- Oh, y, no quiero sonar entrometida pero, ¿Por qué llorabas?

Hipo:- Es que, mi madre, acaba de morir de cáncer- dijo derramando mas lágrimas.

Astrid:- Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, yo perdí a mis dos padres.

Hipo:- ¿C-como los perdiste?

Astrid:- En un incendio. El día de mi cumpleaños.

Hipo:- Auch. Pero seguro ya lo superaste.

Astrid:- Fue hace una semana.

Hipo:- Oh, lo lamento, en-enserio.

Astrid:- Tranquilo, ahora vivo con mis tíos a unas cuadras de aquí.

Hipo:- Bien, dime, ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño en lo que resta del día? Tango mucho tiempo libre, y a juzgar por el lugar al que viniste creo que tienes pensado pasar aquí la tarde.

Astrid:- De hecho así es, y no molesta, es mas, podremos conocernos mejor.

Hipo:- Bien.

Nos hicimos amigos al instante. Teníamos muchas cosas en común. Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos me permitió conocer mejor a Hipo, pero también verlo mejor, no podía negar que era muy lindo, y era demasiado tierno, sin mencionar que también era dulce. Sabía como tratar a las chicas. Evidentemente, estaba experimentando el sentimiento que, según mi madre, era el más hermoso de toda la vida. Me había enamorado de Hipo Haddock. Logré darme cuenta de que el también se había enamorado de mi. Me miraba de manera diferente a la que me miraban los demás chicos. Era una mirada llena de sentimientos.

Cuando se hizo tarde decidimos volver y me acompaño hasta mi casa.

Hipo:- Y, ¿Dónde vives?

Astrid:- Aquí- dije señalando la casa de mis tíos.

Hipo:- ¡¿Enserio?!

Astrid:- Si, ¿Por qué?

Hipo:- Porque yo vivo al lado.

Astrid:- Wow, quien lo diría. Bueno, nos vemos mañana vecino.

Hipo:- Nos vemos mañana vecina.

Y luego de ese día, fuimos inseparables no había momento en el que no estemos juntos. De este modo, comencé a enamorarme cada vez más de Hipo. Adoraba la forma en que solo a mí me miraba, me encantaba la forma en que decía mi nombre, amaba cada detalle de su forma de ser. Lo amaba a el.

El tiempo pasó y nos convertimos en los mejores amigos que podían existir. Una vez más, llegó mi cumpleaños, el numero dieciséis, pero no estaba feliz con ello, a cada instante de ese día recordaba lo que paso cuando me salvaron del accidente.

Algún vecino había llamado a los bomberos cuando descubrió el fuego. Cuando estaba fuera de la casa recuperándome del susto, vi pasar a cuatro enfermeros, dos con cada camilla, en la que se encontraban dos cuerpos, los cuales no pude identificar porque se encontraban cubiertos. Luego escuche la oración que, en este momento se repite en mi cabeza constantemente.

Bombero1:- Lo lamentamos jefe. Pero las estructuras dañadas cayeron sobre los adultos y no pudimos salvarlos.

Jefe de bomberos:- Es decir…

Bombero2:- Los padres murieron.

Astrid:- Que ellos murieron.

Jefe de bomberos:- Bien hecho inútil- le susurro al bombero- si niña, lamentamos lo sucedido, ¿Tienes otra familia?

Astrid:- Mis tíos.

Bomberos:- Bien, te mudaras con ellos.

No podía olvidar el momento en el que vi pasar todos los instantes que pase con mis padres cuando dijeron que habían muerto. Desde entonces, mi cumpleaños es el peor día del año. Pero eso cambiaría, justo en el momento en que alguien toco la puerta de mi casa.

Astrid:- ¡Ahora voy!

En cuanto abrí la puerta vi nada mas ni nada menos que a Hipo Haddock.

Hipo:- Feliz Cumpleaños.

Astrid:- Hipo, no es un buen momento.

Hipo:- Astrid, ya paso un año, debes superarlo, dejarlo atrás.

Astrid:- Es que, no puedo.

Hipo:- Pues, déjame ayudarte.

Astrid:- ¿Qué tienes planeado para este día especial?

Hipo:- Así me gusta.

Me llevo hacia la plaza en la que nos conocimos, pero tenía algo distinto. En cada rama de cada árbol había unas cuantas botellas con luciérnagas dentro, creando una atmosfera más… ¿Romántica?

Astrid:- Hipo, esto es…

Hipo:- Tarde mucho en hacer esto para ti pero vale la pena con tal de verte sonreír, me alegra que te guste.

Astrid:- Hipo, yo…

Hipo:- Astrid- dijo interrumpiéndome- debo decirte algo importante.

Como no dije nada, continuó hablando.

Hipo:- Debo admitir que estoy algo nervioso de esto, pero no puedo guardarlo mas. La primera vez que te vi, cuando me encontraste llorando en el bosque, creí que eras un ángel enviada del cielo para cumplir mis plegarias, cuando me entere de que éramos vecinos, me alegre de inmediato, porque me di cuenta de que podría estar contigo mas tiempo que lo normal. Cuando creamos la maravillosa amistad que tenemos ahora, disfrutaba cada momento que estuvimos juntos, y juro que los atesorare por siempre, eres como una luz que brilla en la oscuridad de mi mundo, si, somos algo deferentes, pero eso no tiene nada de malo, porque tu me complementas, estoy completamente seguro de que tu eres mi otra mitad, no podría vivir en un mundo si tu no estas conmigo, y debo admitirlo de una vez por todas. Te amo, Astrid Hofferson, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Me había dejado sin palabras. Luego de todo lo que dijo, los malos recuerdos desaparecieron, dejándome escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, que pedían a gritos que conteste que si, que si quería ser su novia.

Astrid:- Nada me haría mas feliz en este mundo, que el que tu seas mi novio, Hipo Haddock.

Entonces comenzamos a acercarnos para crear un nuevo recuerdo. Incline mi cabeza hacia la derecha y el hacia la izquierda, comenzamos a cerrar los ojos lentamente. Como teníamos la misma altura no fue necesario ni que el se agachara ni que yo me pare de puntas. Coloque el pulgar en su mejilla y el resto de mi mano detrás de su oreja, el puso sus manos suavemente en mi cintura. Si bien fue el primero, fue el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida.

Pasamos la noche entera en aquella plaza. Hablamos de cualquier tema, pero no como amigos, sino como pareja.

Hipo:- ¿Sabes? Agradezco que me hayas encontrado ese día en el bosque.

Astrid:- Y yo agradezco tener que vivir junto a ti por el resto de mi adolescencia, literalmente.

Ambos:- Jajajajajajajajaja.

El momento más triste de todos fue cuando nos despedimos. No queríamos tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente para volver a vernos. Pero como todos saben, "Todo lo que empieza, debe terminar". Nos miramos tristemente y me sorprendió con un último beso, el cual disfrute como el anterior. Cuando me soltó, ambos sonreímos.

Hipo:- Te amo.

Astrid:- Te amo yo también.

Hipo:- Nos vemos mañana;** "Vecina"**.

Astrid:- Nos vemos mañana; **"Vecino"**.

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**Chau.**


End file.
